the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/Touchstone of Ra- Rewritten! Part 2
Even though I literally just told Queenie this would be posted tomorrow afternoon, I got so excited after finishing the story that I want to post more of it right this minute! So enjoy! '----------' Alfie continued chasing Willow as she grabbed her Cyprus oil and ran out of her room, into Patricia’s. Patricia and Fabian were talking, and looking at a strange stone, but before Alfie could get a better look, his girlfriend splashed the oil at them. Interrupted, they both spun around to face them…both looking just a bit angry. Patricia wiped the oil away from her face and Fabian said, “Can we help you both with something?” “Um, what’s that in your hand?” Alfie asked, pointing at the stone, as Willow seemed to back away just a bit from their two friends. Patricia and Fabian exchanged looks. “It’s called the Touchstone of Ra,” Patricia said simply. “And why do you both have it in your hands?” Fabian sighed. “We found it at the Summer Home and we wanted to put it away safely in this room before we showed anybody else. Okay?” Alfie didn’t buy it, based on the strange attitude both of them were sharing, and the unusual action they had taken- rather than hide it in a bag to show everyone later, why did they have it out now and need to hide it in Patricia’s bedroom? But he knew he had to pretend to buy it for the time being. “Oh, alright. Well, come on guys. The spaghetti is waiting for you…Isn’t that right, Willow?” “Right!” She said, awkward and nervous. “Alfie, let’s go finish eating…” “Uh, yeah. You two coming?” “Soon.” Fabian said briskly, and Alfie nodded and led his girlfriend out of the room as quickly as possible. When they got back to the table, he and Willow quickly settled down and Joy asked, “Well? What’s going on?” “Umm, nothing. Nothing’s going on.” She and Jerome shared a glance, but Eddie and KT were looking at him. He mouthed, “Meeting later,” and they both nodded. He returned to his spaghetti, and even though he was still hungry, the flavor seemed to be gone. He simply ate it without thinking about it, and as soon as he was done, he prepared for the meeting. ------- The three of them met up in the antechamber as soon as they were all finished with dinner. Fabian and Patricia had never shown up, but at one point, Eddie had checked and confirmed that they were still talking in Patricia’s bedroom, which was both good and bad. None of those other bedrooms seemed to be safe to talk in, so there they were- hiding in the small, dusty antechamber. “This clearly is Egyptian…again,” KT said slowly, “So we might find something in one of these books?” The clearly out-of-it Eddie nodded. “Uh…right. Look around, guys.” She could tell he was just scared about what was going on with Patricia, and so she wasn’t going to bug him about putting more energy into this. “How do we know which book is the one we need?” Alfie asked, as he grabbed and flipped through a bunch of random ones, being careful not to trip the secret switch. Every few moments he’d ditch the current book for a new one and start over. “Is there some sort of symbol we should be looking for?” “I don’t know, just look at all of them!” And so they did just that. Flipped through every book on the shelf and elsewhere for anything mentioning a Touchstone. “Oh, hey, hey, I uh… I found something on Ra! Umm… yes, here it is!” KT ran over to Eddie’s side immediately, as well as Alfie. “The Touchstone of Ra is the topping stone to the Pyramid of Ra,” he read. “If the Pyramid is complete, it is believed that Ra himself will reward all of humanity by letting the sky rain gold.” Golden rain? That sounded amazing! Maybe this wasn’t that bad! “However, in order to complete this ritual, a person must be sacrificed to the Gods while another says a magical chant.” Sacrifice? She got excited a bit too soon. “The person sacrificed will turn to stone.” Alfie frowned. “But what does this have to do with Patricia or Fabian?” KT got an idea, and swallowed heavily. She didn’t enjoy it, but… “Who do we know that knows more about Egypt than anyone else…even more than Fabian?” “Fromby?” Alfie asked with a shrug. KT got annoyed and gave him a look. “Or…you mean Victor, don’t you?” She nodded. “It’s worth a shot,” Eddie decided. “Come on, guys. Let’s ask him.” ------ “What do you miscreants want to know about the Touchstone?” Victor asked, giving in after being annoyed into listening to the kids talk. “So you know about it,” Alfie said, making him sigh. “More than a man should, yes. But what do you three want with this information? You aren’t going to make it rain gold, children.” He mused, sitting back in his chair. “Many have tried, and many have failed.” He wasn’t going to give them any assistance to build the Pyramid. Not when his father was in charge of protecting the Touchstone… But then KT said, “We’re not trying to make golden rain! But there’s something really weird going on with Patricia and Fabian. They have the Touchstone! And they’re acting really strange…” Victor stood up in his seat. “What? This is not good. I know what is going on.” He began to pace. “You see, when Frobisher had found this Touchstone, he was accompanied by a group of people- including an Alchemist, and his daughter. Both became determined to complete the Pyramid and make it rain gold. However, they had forgotten to get their sacrifice, and so when the time came to do the ritual, Ra punished them by trapping them inside the touchstone. Frobisher managed to seal the stone away and it had remained hidden ever since. I believe that when your friends had found the stone, they had become possessed by the Alchemist and his daughter by touch.” He watched as Eddie slumped in his seat, looking sick. “They’re possessed…” “So, how do we save them?” Alfie asked. “That…I do not know yet, children. But you must hurry. This time, the two of them'' will find a sacrifice…If I figure anything out, I will let you all know.” The three children got up and left his office. “Right,” KT said. “Thank you, Victor!” Victor watched them go with a sigh and looked over at Corbierre. “I know they are only children, Corbierre, but I must believe…if anyone can do this, it is them.” ------ Jerome was in the hallway with Joy as the trio left Victor’s office. He and his girlfriend made them stop in their tracks. “Something is going down. What is it?” He asked, being very blunt. “Look, it’s nothing you two need to worry about,” Alfie said. “Please, just…” He rolled his eyes. “Save it, Alfie! I’m tired of watching you and your little group do all the work. We want to know.” Joy was just as annoyed as he was, and said, “Come on! Patricia is acting strange, I can’t just ignore that! Let us help. You three are going to need it.” She crossed her arms, and after seeing her do so, Jerome decided to do the same. “Well, for the record, you ''didn’t ''notice when she was a Sinner,” Alfie pointed out, quietly. “A what?” Jerome asked, and his girlfriend also seemed confused. “Exactly. Guys, you’ve had your chances to help and you’ve passed them up. I mean, you two were nowhere to be seen when everything was going to hell ''earlier this year! So please, just let us deal with it, okay?” Eddie said, clearly in a rush. But Jerome didn’t care why he was in a hurry. The rejection angered him. So maybe this year they hadn’t been on their best game…that just meant they could make it up right now. So as the trio scrambled past them, he and Joy watched, arms still crossed, angry and disappointed. “They’re so going to need us,” she said, shaking her head. “Don’t they always?” Jerome asked her, leaning against the wall and looking at where they had gone down the stairs. “Should we spy on them?” “Soon.” He promised, and she grinned at him. Sibuna would need them for sure… -------- Mara was downstairs helping Trudy put away the dishes, as she was on chores that night. When the table was almost clear, she said, “I’m good here Trudy. I’ll start washing up soon, okay?” “Okay sweetie, thank you,” she smiled and walked away, as Mara took the rest of the dishes over to the sink. Hearing footsteps, she instinctively looked up and saw Patricia and Fabian coming over. “Oh, hello. You two missed dinner. But if you’re hungry, I bet Trudy can make you something?” Patricia remained silent and hung back, but Fabian walked over next to her. “I had never formally congratulated you on getting valedictorian.” He held out his hand, and smiled. “Congratulations.” Again, his voice sounded a little strange, but she chalked it up to the dust at the Summer House, like Patricia had said before. So she found no reason to smile and shake his hand. “Thanks, I-“ Mara could not finish her sentence. Her head felt like a knife had gone through it. She gritted her teeth and tried to fight through the sharp and sudden pain. There we go, a new body to throw the children off our tracks. '' '' '' What? She looked at Fabian, who was now gazing around wildly. “What? I can…I can talk again? I can control myself again?” Patricia grinned. “Of course you can, my friend.” Mara couldn’t help but grin as well, even if she didn’t want to. He stared at Patricia, eyes wide. “You…you’re still…” he backed away, and ended up falling over the couch and landing on the ground with a thud. “Stay away from me!” “Come on, dad,” Patricia turned to her, “Let’s go.” “Of course, Sophia.” As Mara found herself walking towards the door to go outside, Eddie, KT and Alfie appeared scrambling down the stairs. The trio froze when they saw her and Patricia. “Where’s Fabian?” Eddie asked, nervously. Patricia smiled. “Don’t worry about it.” She patted him on the shoulder as he winced… And then he stumbled back, gripping his forehead, as Patricia did the same. KT and Alfie watched in shock, standing back and just staring, eyes wide. And then… “Don’t worry, everyone, I’m fine.” Eddie said, in a voice that sounded like a girl attempting to sound like a boy. Patricia looked sick to her stomach. Whatever was going on, it was definitely weird…if only she could control her mouth to say so. “Everything is okay,” she ended up saying, once again against her will. “Why do you three seem scared? You should get to bed early tonight. Maybe you’re all just over-tired.” And with that, she and Eddie both walked outside, leaving the others standing in the hallway…and leaving the dishes still to be washed. -------- As soon as she saw Patricia, Fabian, Alfie and KT all enter Patricia and KT’s bedroom, Joy went and got Jerome. “It’s time to spy, Clarke,” She told him excitedly. He got off of his bed and grinned. “Let’s do it.” They made their way to the bedroom door and hid just outside, listening as quietly as they could. When they got there, KT was saying, “So you two can remember everything from being possessed? That’s kind of freaky.” “Yeah,” Patricia said. “And now I’ve possessed Eddie!” There was a thud, sounding like she pounded her fist against the wall in anger. Jerome was listening right there, and jolted when it happened. Joy had to stifle a laugh. “Why do I always mess these things up?” “Sounds to me like the Alchemist’s daughter messed things up, dude,” said Alfie. Soon, Fabian added, “Y-yeah, it wasn’t our fault…” “Aren’t we the ones who found the stupid stone?!” Joy winced at her desperate, angry tone. She didn’t like hearing her friend sound that way…or the implication that she sounded this way ''a lot ''and she was never around to know that. ''Sorry, Patricia… '' '' '' “Look, we can’t waste time being worried. We have to figure out how to stop these guys and save our friends!” KT cried. “Where are they anyways?” “Outside…” Joy could hear the shrug in Alfie’s voice. “But we ''probably shouldn’t go looking for them. We don’t want someone else getting possessed by their spooky touches of death!” “Right. Umm…I’ll be researching tonight online, you guys, just…do your thing.” She heard Fabian’s voice getting close to the door, and didn’t have time to react when it suddenly opened up. He stared at her and Jerome. “Uh...hi?” Patricia looked at her while she picked herself off the floor. “You two need anything?” Joy shared a glance with her boyfriend, who shrugged and said, “More information would be nice.” Now it was Sibuna’s turn to share looks. They all looked a bit worried, but then Alfie shrugged. “You know? Why not? We could use all the help we could get.” “Alright,” Patricia shrugged. “You’re both in.” “Yes!” Jerome said, and Joy high-fived him. “You won’t regret it.” KT nodded and motioned for the two of them to enter the room. Fabian closed the door behind them, and they both sat down on one of the beds. “Now, first you need to know about…” ----------- That ends part 2! STAY TUNED FOR PART 3, COMING SOON TO A WIKI NEAR YOU! Category:Blog posts